The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an article of jewelry having the appearance of pave diamonds. According to the method of the present invention, the pave diamond look is not made by utilization of real diamonds or even diamond chips but, rather, the present invention contemplates a process wherein metal cylinders are formed at the desired locations of the pave diamonds and the cylinders are then chiseled or molded across their top surfaces to create opposed slopes. A rhodium finish is then applied to the chiseled top sloped surfaces. In this manner, as will be more fully explained, a faux pave diamond appearance is provided to an article of jewelry, without the attendant cost of diamonds or even diamond chips.
The present invention relates to a method of forming a pave diamond look and, therefore, it is particularly appropriately used in connection with articles of jewelry. However, it should be appreciated that the method of the invention can be used to decorate a wide variety of articles of manufacture including, for example, belt buckles, womens handbags, writing instruments, etc. Thus, the method of the present invention can be incorporated into any article of fashion or fashion accessory to the extent that a "flashy" or "rich" pave diamond look is desired. The present invention, as will be appreciated, accomplishes the look of pave diamonds without the attendant expense of the diamonds themselves nor the labor intensive cutting and mounting of diamonds.